


Catch a Flying Star

by liralenli



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralenli/pseuds/liralenli
Summary: After the war, Renji and Rukia get together for Lunar New Years and... a new start?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: The Soul Society arc, but touches on Arrancar and Hueco Mundo
> 
> This was originally posted on February 14, 2008 for Letmyselfgo, who is a fashion designer who drew amazing pictures of the Bleach chars. They asked for Renji and Rukia, explicit, in exchange for an picture of Ukitake that I still have hung on my wall.

The Captain of the Third Division was late.

It was entirely his own fault, too, Vice-Captain Kira Izuru had been meticulous. The reports all in line, the paperwork all organized, the bills all checked, and all the payments made. They’d cleared the docket completely for the end of the year. The Captain sent Izuru off to the Gotai 13 divisional party with a case of good, aged whiskey to finish off the year with their friends. He’d begged off from the party, as he’d had this date set up for months.

Then the Captain of the Sixth Division came with a New Year’s gift for him. 

“For you, Abarai-taichou,” said Byakuya, as he lightly set down a stack of lacquered boxes tied with red silk string and covered with a red brocade, silk carrying cloth. “May the new year bring you prosperity and good luck.”

“Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou,” said Renji eyeing the stack. “Happy New Year to you, too.” He cocked one tattooed eyebrow, “Is that a…”

“...a jubako with enough osechi-ryori for two people, I believe. Four layers packed on ice, probably some kobumaki, cold grilled meats, kurikinton, fish cakes, herring roe, and namasu, the usual things.”

“Usual things,” muttered Renji. Then he realized what Byakuya said, “For two people?”

Those calm, dark eyes turned to Renji. “Yes. Two. I heard you were meeting someone for the New Years fireworks. I...” the pause was studied, “...approve. For now...”

Renji blinked. He hadn’t blinked at screaming teenagers with far too much reiatsu, Hollows as tall as the sky, Arrancar attacking everyone with soul powers from all direction, going hand to hand with an Espada without his own powers, or a couple of full on kisses with Death. However, he blinked at what Byakuya said. Then he grinned a grin that caused his former captain to raise a single eyebrow.

“Abarai-taichou, don’t make me regret saying that.”

“I’ll do my best,” said Renji. And even he wasn't quite sure if he was promising to make Byakuya regret it or not...

But with that promise, he changed his original plan. He shaved and washed himself thoroughly. He changed into a fresh uniform and brushed out his hair before tying it back. Then he actually cleaned up his room. That was what made him late.

As he took flash steps over the city, he saw that the air had turned gold in the last of the evening light. The gates between Rukongai and Seireitei were raised and crowds of people were moving through in both directions. He went in line and came out in the 78th District. 

He saw heads turn as he stalked through the old neighborhood. It was dusty, dirty, and crowded with throngs of people moving towards the river banks. There would be good seats there for the fireworks at midnight. 

Around him, he heard, “Can you believe it? He’s from here. Didn’t just make it into the Academy, or the protection squads, he’s a Captain! Pride of the neighborhood...”

He snorted even as he fended off a pickpocket with his free hand. A single, practiced look and the man scurried off, whimpering.

The riverbanks were even more crowded, and he could see more of the city out in the distance, across the river. Then he saw the bluff and the slender, solitary figure that shone in the last of the evening light. 

“My star,” he whispered. And he flash stepped across the river.

* * *

Rukia stood on the bluff with the high wind in her face. It whipped and moaned around her and the three markers. She was starting to think this was all a mistake. This was a stupid, sad place to see in the New Year.

She should be drinking with the Thirteenth, soothing the Third Seats, and learning about her people, all the squads she hadn’t served directly with. She shouldn’t be sitting here with ghosts, waiting for a man who had already left her once; a man who didn’t even have the decency to be on time for a date.

Then he popped into existence, “Oy! Rukia!!” He still shouted like the gruff boy she’d first known, all energy and enthusiasm. She looked at him for the first time in a while. The muscles layered on heavy bone in his arms, the wide chest, the black tattoos against pale skin, and that fiery hair beaten down by the head band and hair ties. He had grown into himself and she suddenly realized she really was glad to see him.

“Hey! Renji,” she called. Then she smiled, “Or should I say, ‘Hey! Abarai-taichou!’ I’m glad you got your promotion.”

“Congratulations on yours, I’m glad Ukitake-taichou finally filled the hole in his organization. It was almost criminal, leaving those two Third Seats hanging like that,” said Renji.

Rukia whacked Renji on the back of the head, “Don’t you talk about my taichou like that.”

“Eh! Sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean it that way.” Renji winced and rubbed the back of his head.

“He even gave me something to share," she said, holding up a bundle. Rukia saw Renji's face turn pensive, "What?" she asked. 

"I got a gift, too," he held up a neat stack of square trays held by a red brocade cloth. "Kuchiki-taicho..."

Rukia blinked as well. "For us?"

"Yes. Even said... he... uhm..." Renji's voice fell, "... approved."

Rukia sat down. "Nii-sama," she said softly. It was like having a wall taken away, one that she'd leaned against for so long, not knowing if she hated it or was grateful for the intended protection. He approved.

Renji knelt next to her. "It felt weird to have him do that, after... well... after all that."

"I imagine so," she said quietly. "Feels weird for me, too." She shook herself, "I brought the water."

"Great. They'll like that. Maybe we should leave a little of the food, too," said Renji, "There's plenty."

"Yes. Let's."

In the last dregs of sunlight, they sprinkled the water over the graves, to chase away any possible thirst. They left a bite each of the foods that brought fortune and good luck. They also left three sticks of incense, stuck into the ground, and the wind whipped away the smoke in fragrant streamers.

It felt good to take care of the dead, to feed them before the new year. The actions swept the slates clean, and Rukia felt lighter, as they walked back to the edge of the bluff to see all the people gathering by the river.

"There," said Rukia as she spotted a clear spot, "by the tree, about 200 yards downstream of the bridge. It's clear of the the worst of the crowd."

"Looks good," said Renji. He cocked his head to look down at her; and then lightly took her hand, engulfing it with his big one as calloused as her own. She turned her hand to clasp his as well.

"Let's go."

They went.

* * *

It was one wild party down by the riverbank. As the dark of night closed in, torches were lit every few feet to light booths, bands, and impromptu bars. People were eating, drinking, dancing, and celebrating everywhere. 

One good thing about having a Captain's reiatsu was that it pretty much cleared the area around the tree. They hadn't had to do anything, just sit. But then one kid that accidentally came too near them passed out. Renji sighed quietly, but pulled a handful of the maki rolls from the boxes and handed them to the kid's mother, who took them gratefully. 

He could see her terror, though, at the thought of having to feed someone in this place so devoid of food and safety. He awkwardly patted her shoulder, "He should be okay soon, with this, and probably won't be hungry as long as he stays away from those with high reiatsu." She nodded and bowed herself and her child away.

He went back to where Rukia stood under the tree. He slumped down to sit with his back to the trunk of the tree. The rough bark felt good against his back. He felt cool fingertips in his hair, "Hey, Renji," she said softly, "We can't feed them all as much as they'll need."

"I know. Still fuckin' aches, though," he sighed and leaned a little into her touch.

She scritched his scalp gently and then sat next to him, leaning a bit against him and the tree. "Yeah... I know."

Small bodies slipped from the shadows and hungry eyes eyed the boxes. Renji and Rukia looked at each other and then nodded. They both started handing out the rest of the food in the stack of boxes. 

It went a surprisingly long way. 

The last child looked at the last fish in the boxes and she looked up at the two of them. "That's yer last bit... aincha hungry yerselves?" she asked.

"Nah," said Rukia with that new moon smile Renji had always loved. "You take it, we can always get more when we go back."

The smile the child gave them both was better than food. 

Rukia repacked the boxes with neat fingers. She retied the cord and carefully wrapped the cloth back about it. "I'll bring this back to the Kuchiki household tomorrow." Renji noted the 'tomorrow' and hoped.

They both settled by the base of the tree again, leaning just a bit against each other. Her slight weight was warm, and Renji soaked it up as they talked. They shared news about people they'd known, places they were at, and assignments they'd done without the other along. They just sat and talked and caught up on each others' lives, and it felt very good to do.

"It's odd, though, giving orders to Kira... we've been friends for so long," he said thoughtfully. "And... it's almost scary how well he follows orders."

Rukia sighed, "Well... he did serve under Ichimaru..."

Renji shuddered a little, "Yeah... the whole division is riddled with it. That fear for him, that got transfered to me. I had no idea how to deal with it, until I went to Zaraki-taichou."

"Zaraki-taichou?" asked Rukia, "That killing machine?"

Renji shrugged, "I don't know how to say it... but we were never afraid of Zaraki-taichou. We respected his power and he'd respect what you were, too. You always knew where you stood with him. He'd challenge you to always be better, stronger. He'd say if he was going to kill you and if he was going to defend you. You knew that if he defended you it would be to the death. The Eleventh was... is exactly the opposite of what I found in the Third." Renji sighed, "But we've cleared a lot of shit up, and it's getting better."

Rukia was silent for a moment. Then she put a hand on his arm. "I'm glad you're taking responsibility for that mess. You'll do great."

He sighed and then smiled, "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

That's when the fireworks started. A single screaming flare and then the lights flared into flowers. Then stars and carnations, chrysanthemums of fire all bloomed on the night sky and then boomed as the sound of the shell's explosion reached them. The night sky filled with color and light and sound. Flying stars all around them, nearly close enough to catch.

Renji snuck a look at Rukia. She was smiling that same joyful smile he'd seen, so long ago, as she cupped a floating chrysanthemum in her hands. He sighed.

She started at the sigh, and patted the ground around her. She found the holding cloth she'd brought with her and set it in her lap. In the intermittent light of the fireworks, she opened the cloth and out rolled four objects. 

A flash-boom of a great dandelion of a firework, and Rukia cried out happily, "Satsumas! Ukitake-taicho found satsumas! Here... you can have two and I can have two."

Renji took his and peeled the smooth thin skin from the firm flesh below. The citrus fragrance of the fruit made his mouth water, but the loud explosions drew his gaze up to the comets and stars of lights above. He let his fingers finish the job as he watched the brilliance above falling, burning out. Finally, he broke apart the sections and set two that clung together between his teeth. The skin yielded to his teeth and then burst into sweet juice that soothed the dryness of his tongue and throat. He chewed happily and swallowed, and ate the rest in big bites.

Then, when he glanced over at Rukia, he saw that she'd made a flower with the peel of her satsuma. She'd peeled it carefully apart, so that the strips could have been reaching, curled petals. Her precision always fascinated Renji. It was reflected in her natural elegance when she wasn't aware others were watching her. 

She was eating her satsuma a single section at a time. Each piece went neatly between her white teeth, and she thoroughly chewed and swallowed it before the next. And at each first bite into a section, her wide eyes would close in bliss.

Then those eyes opened to meet his. "You're looking at me funny. What's up?" 

Renji thought he could fall forever into the pools of those dark eyes. He shrugged, "Nothing. Just watching you eat. It's fun watching you enjoy things, you know?"

Those wide eyes widened just a little bit more, "Uhm... no. I didn't." Then that sly smile slipped out, like a sliver of new moon coming out from behind the clouds. 

"What?" asked Renji warily.

"Just thinking of what else you might enjoy watching me... enjoy." She laughed at the look on his face. He was glad of the relative dark as he felt his face burn with a blush. He closed his eyes against the sudden rush of desire that closed on his heart.

Slender, cool fingers slid against his burning cheek. "You're so cute when you blush." He opened his eyes and looked right into Rukia's. Her hand brought his head down to her. His breath caught as she leaned forward. Her lips were so soft. They pressed a light kiss, still tangy and perfumed with oranges, on his. The lightest liquid touch of her tongue brushed against his upper lip and Renji let out a soft groan. 

"Rukia... don't..." His voice felt thick and reluctant. 

"Don't what? Tease you? Love you? Or what? You'll go away again? Leave me to my better station?" Her voice was bitter, sharp suddenly.

Renji flinched at the sharpness, "No... it's not like that." 

"What is it like then? Hm?" Those lovely eyes had narrowed, now. But she was listening, not just cutting into him.

He looked at her eyes flashing with anger. Battles tumbled through his head, swords and screaming, resolve and blood, pain and despair, and that orange-haired kid giving him a shot at redemption he never thought he could have. Suddenly the stars didn't feel so out of reach. 

With a quiet sense of wonder, he reached down and slid his hand against her cool, smooth cheek and down a bit to cradle her jaw. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch.

That gave him enough courage to say it. "I love you, Rukia, more... more than my own life, more than my honor, more than I could say before. For... for the longest time, I didn't think I could deserve you, could keep you the way you should be kept. And then... then... you got strong enough to not need keeping." Her eyes opened at that, startled. "But..." he chuckled quietly under his breath, "I've gotta huge room now, as captain, and I cleaned it for us, for the new year. If you want to... we could... go there."

She just looked at him. Renji felt his guts start to turn cold. But then she turned her face into the palm of his hand and laid a kiss there like a promise. "I'd like that. After the fireworks... and my other satsuma, I'd like that."

Then she curled up, quite decisively, in his lap. He half wondered if it was in apology, but it didn't matter, he could hold her. They shared their warmth and they shared their last satsumas with each other. Together they watched the transient beauty of the fireworks until the last column of light and fire. As the last crackles died away, they picked up their things, and flash stepped back to the Third Division sleeping quarters.

* * *

Rukia had been to Renji's offices, but she'd never really had the time or the invitation to go into his private quarters, probably since they'd been together in the Academy. Too busy? Truth be told, she realized it was probably from trying to avoid anything but official work with him. She'd been too hurt so long ago to want to see him personally. But now, here she was. There had been a long time in which for her to heal.

She was curious when she stepped in, and she stood quietly in the center of the room as he lit lamps. She looked around. The near wall held two paintings, stark black and white, simple slashing strokes. One resolved under her eyes into bamboo under moonlight. The leaves blown hard to the left by the wind, sectioned stems bent, the shading in absence for the brightness of a full moon. The other was a single chrysanthemum on its stem, petals in profusion reaching up and out from its heart, leaves ragged below. Winter and autumn paintings, strength in adverse conditions, bending endurance. 

"Did you paint those, Renji?" asked Rukia.

"Those?" Renji spared a quick glance, "Oh... no... Kyouraku-taicho gave them to me, said something about me inspiring him. But I like them a lot... especially the flower, so I hung them up."

"The flower?" asked Rukia, remembering a river of gold running under the setting sun.

"Yeah... it... it reminded me of you," he said quietly, as he concentrated on lighting the last of the lights. The fire lit his face, and for a moment, Rukia saw the face of a boy lit by a barrel fire on a cold night in the districts.

On the far wall was a framed piece of poetry. The slashing, flowing ideographs were hard to read, but she started reading softly, "I shall light a fire upon the fang..."

Renji moved in close behind her, tentatively putting an arm around her. She hugged his solid, hard arm close, as she continued, "... that falls short, so that I need not see that star, so that it shall not tear this throat of mine." [1]

She felt him shiver at the last of the words. "What is it, Renji?" She twined her slender fingers amid his.

"Poetry. Just... old poetry," he dropped a kiss on her hair, but he sounded so sad she was tempted to just hit him.

When Renji had declared his love to her, she'd seen something in him that she hadn't ever seen focused on her. Something very far from the boisterous Renji with the shuttered eyes that had congratulated her on joining the Kuchiki's, something even further from the apologetic Renji begging her for forgiveness, and something different from the Renji who had always stood back, professional and distant. What she thought she'd seen was a resolve like the resolve he nearly always found on the battlefield, only, this time, she'd hoped, prayed, that it was finally his resolve to have her.

She turned in his arms, those strong, warm, solid arms and she hugged him, hard. She heard the hitch in his breathing when she first did it and then he wrapped her close as well.

"Renji," she said softly, pulling back enough to look up at him. "Renji, if I said I loved you, would you believe me?"

His eyes went wide, and one hand left her to rub the back of his neck, "Uhm... yeah... sure. Why wouldn't I?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because for so long you kept thinking you weren't good enough for me. Why do you think you're so good now?"

Renji's chest puffed up and he sneered, "I've always been good."

Now she hit him. Hard. In the jaw. So hard he slid at least two steps back, and she couldn't quite read his eyes as he stood there, rubbing his jaw.

"Idiot!!" she cried, the anguish rising in her chest. "Don't you dare try bluffing me with that stupid attitude, that... that..." she was so angry she was stuttering, "... that mask you put on when you're fucking hurt and don't want to show it." She wrapped her arms around herself as she shook with all those feelings of abandonment again. The tears started coming, and she wiped them away angrily.

She felt him come near again, and she fought not to lean towards him, towards his strength and warmth. 

"Please, Renji," she said softly as the tears kept coming, shaking her breath, "I want you to take me. To have me for your own. I don't want to belong anywhere else... but in your arms, in your life again. But..." she gulped for breath, "I need to know you're not going to just give up on me if you think someone, something else is somehow better for me than you are."

Rukia heard Renji sigh, a deep, deep sigh, and then he quietly asked, "How can I make it so that you'll know?"

"Take me. Stop treating me like I was made of glass or unreachable. I... I'm not some fucking unreachable star..."

"... you're a fucking woman with the mouth of a street boy, and a fist like the kick of a mule." said Renji with a chuckle. She looked up at him and saw the desire, that glow of resolve again, that understanding she'd longed for for so long, and she hated it but she started crying again as he wrapped her close in his strong arms. She felt a little lightheaded as he swept her off her feet and took her to his futon.

* * *

Renji was feeling lightheaded, too. His. She wanted to be his. She wanted to be his. His brain took in the words and his gut, which had always desired her, wanted her, needed her, now was afire.

He took her over to the futon, and set her gently down. He kissed the tears from her face, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before saying, "Here... I need to take care of our zanpakutou, first..." She nodded, understanding the need.

He pulled Zabimaru, in his sheath, out of his obi and set him on his stand. When he turned back, Rukia had Sode no Shirayuki in her sheath on her palms. He bowed to the blade, and used both hands to gently take her and set her on an extra set of stands that he'd found while cleaning things up earlier.

Then, quite self-consciously, he stood and and untied his obi, folding it neatly away. Then he untied his hakama and stepped out of them, carefully folding the pleats so that they would still be there in the morning. His kimono opened at the chest, all the way down to show his long, lean legs when he moved. Rukia's eyes seemed to drink him in as she lay on his quilts and sheets, quiet now, waiting for him. 

He knelt by her, his long, deft hands at the ties of her obi, her hakama, and she helped free herself of her clothing as well. He stroked her kimono from her shoulders, reveling in the smooth warmth of her skin. She arched her back, now smiling, and he pulled the kimono out from under her and peeled away her loincloth. Then he smoothed his hands against the cloth that bound her breasts until he found where it was fastened. He loosened the fastening and unwound the cloth freeing her from the binding, and he rubbed his hard hands against the creases in her silk soft skin. She purred happily and pushed up against his hand and he felt his chest ease even as his loincloth tightened further.

"Mmm... that feels good, Renji. Come here..." she held her arms out, and he chuckled and leaned towards her, reached for her and captured her lips with his own.

This time he was the aggressor, he kissed her hard, using tongue and teeth and lips to ravish her mouth, probing, taking, possessing. She melted at the harshness of the kiss, moaning into his mouth. Her hands tangled in his hair, her breathing grew faster, and he moved from her mouth, trailing a path of kisses to her throat. He bit and he felt her body writhe as she cried out, breath shuddering, as he held the bite. Her hands tightened into fists in his hair and now his breath caught at the delicious sensation.

Her hands released his head, and then brushed back along his hair to remove his hair tie, and they were both enveloped by the long, fiery red locks. "Let me see you, Renji, all of you. Please..." Her voice was now low, husky, breathless and it drew shivers down into his gut, coiling into heat at his loins.

He knelt up by her, pulling back his hair out of habit. Then he shrugged out of his kimono. He heard her breath and he looked at her and had to catch his. She was biting her lip, eyes heavy and dark above flushed cheeks, and her slenderness had a new tension to it as she looked like she wanted to eat him with her eyes.

He was already so hot, he couldn't figure out if he was blushing more or not, but he slipped off his loincloth and sighed as he freed his already burgeoning hard-on. Her cool, slender hand suddenly smoothed, so lightly against his cock, then cupped his sac, and he moaned, arching his back.

"Gods, Renji, you're so gorgeous..." her voice husked. 

Her hand continued, slowly, agonizingly slowly to stroke his manhood, and her thumb started rubbing against the head, encouraging his pre-cum which she started smoothing along the tip and shaft. He whimpered with the sensation, hips starting to move with the rhythm of her strokes. "Please..." he whispered. "Oh gods, Rukia... I'm really close..."

"Been a while, Renji?" she said, the teasing back in her voice.

He nodded, swallowing hard. 

"Then I guess if you cum now, you'll last longer later... hmmm?" Her grip tightened and he groaned deep in his chest as he fell forward, over her, his arms shaking a little as he was on his knees and his elbows, his head on his hands and forearms. 

It was all he could do to nod at that. Then she moved, under him, and suddenly he felt her lips, that mouth around his cock. He cried out as her lips smoothed over his tip and onto his shaft, the rough, liquid heat of her tongue moving, swirling around driving him mad. Just the faintest hint of the edge of her teeth made him tighten even more. Then she started to move, thrusting his cock into her mouth, her fist stroking the rest of his shaft. He could see his tip between her lips, he could feel himself swelling simply at the sight. He was crying out with each thrust... but he tried to keep his own hips in check, let her drive... and then his world exploded as the orgasm hit.

"Oh fuck... oh gods... oh Rukia..." he cried out as each wave of his orgasm hit. The movements of her throat as she swallowed his cum made him cry out, even more, his hands fisting in the quilts. Just as the sensations, post-orgasm, started to get to be too much, she moved away from him with one last lick that sent shudders all through him. 

She slid to the side and gently pushed him over onto his side. He fell, gratefully... and then her lips were on his lips. She tasted bitter and salt now, his scent all over her lips and cheeks and face. He kissed her back and she seemed to drink in his still gasping breath, his vulnerability, the shivers still moving through him, hot and heavy.

"No falling asleep, now, love," she said, half-laughing, and then started stroking his chest, his arms, the touch rousing him again, half on and half off his tattoos.

He growled quietly and slid his hand up along her slender arms, cupping a breast before rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He watched her eyes close, her breath catch, "No... no falling asleep. It's your turn, isn't it?"

 

Her turn... Rukia had to laugh a little at that, breathless and aroused already. She opened her eyes again, and her fingers had to stroke along the lines of those muscles, those dark tattoos all along those muscular arms. 

"Whatcha gonna do?" she said, liking how his eyes darkened at the teasing.

"Oh... a bit of this..." and he pushed her back to lie down again and he put some of his weight on her. She arched against him and shivered, happily when his lips came down on her throat, then down to her collarbone. One of his long-fingered, rough hands cupped one of her breasts, and then she felt his lips, tongue, and teeth started moving along the slope of it towards her nipple. "And a bit of that." 

She arched again, as his tongue roughly stroked, pulled at her nipple and then his mouth closed completely over it. Just the very edges of his teeth closed on the aureole and her body jumped at the sensation of it, and she cried out, her hands automatically moving to his head, his gorgeous hair, losing themselves in it.

Then she felt him shift as he slid his hand off her chest, and moved so that his weight was on that elbow. He kept up the licking, the suckling, even as his other hand sprawled across her belly and then moved down to rub, hard, against her mound. She pushed up into the pressure, losing her mind as those rough, slender fingers slid against her clit and then dipped, so lightly, so gently between her so wet nether lips that she gasped in frustration as he left her empty. But then she groaned again and writhed as he smoothed that wetness all over her clitoris. 

"Fingers... in... me," she managed to gasp between breathes.

"Oh... you are fun to watch while you enjoy things..." he growled softly against her breast, as his long, strong fingers slid deep within Rukia. Her hips bucked as his palm pushed hard against her whole mound, and just enough pressure and skin touch to her clit that it drove her wild.

"Harder. Faster." She choked the words out, drowning in the rhythm of it. Her body twisting, tensioning... "Push... fingers... up... oh, gods, Renji.. Yes... there"

The rough rhythm, the nearness of Renji, of having him doing this to her, all drove her higher and higher. Her hips, her inner muscles, her legs, all pulled tighter and tighter, and she was so grateful that he was pushing her harder and faster with each ratchet up the curve. Finally, she cried out and burst over the top of her orgasm. Her whole body convulsed with the power of it, all her inner muscles pulsing, grabbing at the fingers within her. She cried out as each wave hit. She felt Renji back off at seeing her snap like that, so she grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand deeper within herself. She cried out with each swell, each pulse of her inner self against the hardness of his hand impaling her... "oh Renji, oh Renji, oh gods, oh gods..." 

Her cries slowly, slowly grew softer until she was just whimpering softly with each pulse of her aftermath. She was covered in a fine dew of sweat, muscles trembling after being held so tight for so long. 

"Wow," breathed Renji by her ear. "That was... amazing..." She turned her head and caught his lips with hers, still hot and trembling. Gently he kissed her and she trembled more, her mouth opening to his kiss, his tongue as he gently probed her mouth, tasting her. Her fingers gently stroked along his chest, his belly, and then the harshness of his lower hairs. 

"I... I... want... you... in me, Renji," said Rukia against Renji's lips. His eyes got big. "Now."

* * *

He was already hard again from seeing her come like that, and when he moved between her legs, she parted them readily and raised her hips to him. Her slender hand moved and took his cock to guide it to her lower lips and he groaned at seeing her mouth widen, those dark eyes watching him as he pushed himself deep within her. Her eyes half closed as her hips rolled to meet his thrust. They both groaned with the sensation with being this close, this connected. 

Both of them were sweat-covered, skin slick and sliding against skin. Renji leaned forward and put his elbows down on the futon and put his hands in Rukia's hair and kissed her as they rocked together. Each thrust, each acceptance had them sighing together, twining tighter around each other, with each other. Their reiatsues were intertwined now, burning as they burned. Closer and closer, higher and hotter, faster and harder, and when his second orgasm burst as light and stars, he felt her come with him, finally with him as he'd always wished she could be.

Dawn touched the paper walls when they were collapsed, together, in the aftermath. Dawn brought to truth the wishes of the New Year. So softly Renji whispered, "My star... my love... my Rukia." 

She twined herself with him and whispered back, "Always."

 

[1] This is the poem that Renji says at the end of #32 "The Star and the Stray Dog" in the Anime. Thanks to annieroo2 I now know it is also at the beginning of Volume 11 of the manga. I figured Renji wrote it.


End file.
